Three Man Team
by Mr.Froboto
Summary: If they could both overcome their pride, they could truly become something powerful. But until then, assumptions, debacles, and shenanigans will be had by all! Taken place before Steven has moved in with the gems. Hey everyone! I am new to this site and this is my first fanfic so lets hope it's a good one. Thanks for reading and please review and more importantly, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Three Man Team

Ch.1

"No Steven, it's not possible to spontaneously explode, let alone exploding twice," I reassured him. Steven still looked unsure.

"Are you sure Pearl? Amethyst told me it was possible," Steven retorted.

"And you believed her?" I asked. "Surely I've told you Steven, Amethyst says these things just to scare you," I assured. He still was unconvinced. I sighed, "Fine, I'll go to talk to Amethyst myself, will that make you happy?"

He nodded furiously.

"Good, now run along, I'll get right on it," he went out the door looking much happier than he did when he walked in. At least that problem was fixed. Now came the real challenge.

"I just don't understand why you would even think of telling him such a thing as exploding twice!"

"Hey! Back off! I just was teasing him!"

"He walked in his room with tears in his eyes shouting 'Pearl! I don't want to take a bath with baboons!'" Amethyst chuckled. "Honestly, what goes on in your brain telling you that's a good idea? What does bathing with baboons have anything to do with exploding?"

"It's the cure, duh," Amethyst responded simply. "And excuse me if I can't help having a little fun with him! What's the last fun thing _you_ did with Steven? And organizing your sword collection is not fun!"

"That's just not true at all! I'll have you know-"

"Okay, that's enough from you two," a voice interjected.

"Garnet! W-w-what are you doing here?" I asked trying (and failing) to hide my nervousness.

"You two need to pull it together. You're arguing has become a serious problem to the team," Garnet replied.

"Exactly! I tried telling that to Amethyst but-"

"You are choosing to argue with her, Pearl. You are just as much of the problem as Amethyst. You _both_ need to work together and stop arguing as much."

Being successfully shut down, I was going to walk off until Garnet grabbed my arm.

" _Now,_ " she said while turning me back to face Amethyst.

"You don't expect us to fix this problem right now!" Amethyst and I shouted in unison.

"No, but I got all the time in the world, literally," she cracked a smile and leaned on a wall staring us. Amethyst and I quickly started blushing. Knowing Garnet, it was entirely possible for her to stand there all day and night waiting for us to make up. Especially since, being gems, the three of us didn't need sleep. I knew I had to say sorry to at least get Garnet to leave.

"Amethyst, I'm so-"

"Yeah, whatever," Amethyst shouted and stormed off to her room. Garnet looked upset.

"All you guys do is argue! How can you live with it? There hasn't been a single day without the two of you arguing about something or another. Why can't you two just get along like Ruby and Sapphire?" Amethyst turned around with fiery rage upon her face.

"You want me to fall in _love_ that stuck up know-it-all? No way! She doesn't even like me!" Amethyst yelled and then stormed off to her room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Garnet said, realizing what she said. But Amethyst's door had already closed. Garnet then turned to me, "I really didn't mean that Pearl, but sometimes I become blind to how hard relationships, even friendships, can be since I am the product of one," Garnet apologized.

"You know, I have always been jealous of you Garnet," I replied. My anger starting to bubble up inside of me.

"Pearl I-"

"You are always so strong and you are barely ever mad or upset because how could you be? You are comprised of neverending love! Do you realize how much I _want_ to be something even close to that? But I can't! I couldn't with Rose, and I can't with Amethyst!" I yelled at her.

She took off her glasses, pity filled in all three of her eyes. She quickly wiped away a tear from my face.

"Pearl, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said something so insensitive. But this arguing has got to stop. You and I both know that if Steven wasn't there on our last mission with his shield, both of you would have been recuperating in your gem forms."

She was right, I didn't realize it until she pointed it out but we would have been completely useless on that last mission.

"B-b-but, surely Steven would do a better a better job at bonding with her than me. Besides, Amethyst's and my definitions of fun tend to differ from each other and you heard her, she thinks that I don't even like her."

"Well do you like her?" She asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

She had me there, "W-w-well of course I like her! Just like I like you and Steven. You are all my friends." I threw out, knowing that Garnet wouldn't take it.

She raised her right and middle eyebrow, "Really?" She asked.

I sighed, "Fine. Yes, I like Amethyst more than a friend. Are you happy?"

"Yes," she said with a huge grin on her face.

"It's not like it matters anyway, I will always be a stuck up know-everything to her."

"You mean know-it-all. Besides, owning to your feelings is the first step to becoming in a relationship like me. Don't worry about it Pearl, everything will work out. I just know it," she finished with a wink

That did make me feel better, and I was determined to tell Amethyst my feelings when the time was right. Unbeknownst to me, she already knew. I should have been more alert when pouring my heart out like that. I should have noticed the small purple fly on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 (Amethyst)

I didn't _mean_ to be spying...at first. I decided to walk back out to the main room to apologize to Garnet and to eat whatever I could find in the fridge. But then I heard Pearl yelling at Garnet. Now that was something I had to see. I transformed into a fly and flew as far away from the two as I could while still being in earshot. I listened in to Pearl.

"B-b-but, surely Steven would do a better a better job at bonding with her than me. Besides, Amethyst's and my definitions of fun tend to differ from each other and you heard her, she thinks that I don't even like her," Pearl responded. She was right. How could the perfect gem like some earth-made mistake of a gem like me? I continued listening.

"Well do you like her?" Garnet asked. Well here came the big reveal. I saw Pearl blush at the question. It made me think that maybe she actually did like me.

"W-w-well of course I like her! Just like I like you and Steven. You are all my friends." The light at the end of the tunnel dimmed. I was finished snooping, my heart was broken and I lost my appetite. I started to fly off when I heard Pearl sigh.

"Fine. Yes, I like Amethyst more than a friend. Are you happy?" My heart not only repaired from it's broken state, it laced up it's dancing shoes and nearly did a backflip I was so happy! It took all of my power not to squeal or lose my transformation. That single statement made me feel like I was worth something to someone. That I wasn't a waste of space.

After Garnet finished with her pep talk, Pearl left to her room looking much happier than earlier.

"Come out Amethyst," Garnet said right when I was about to fly away. I transformed back to my original form knowing that there was no way out. I was going to ask how she knew I was there but the three eyes staring back at me already gave me the answer.

"What?" I asked, hoping I could fake innocence.

"Don't try and fake innocence with me Amethyst, you were spying," she said. Damn she was good.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, frightened to find out what she would do.

"Well, I can't stay mad at you, especially because you finally did it!" She said with a huge smile. She extended her hand for a high-five. Her infectious smile got to me and I returned her high-five.

"Well not really, I haven't confessed my feelings for her yet, but this definitely makes it easier!" I said with a smile. "Hey Garnet, thanks for helping me through this, your advice has always helped me."

"Of course, but to be honest, it probably would have been much faster for her to admit her feeling if you weren't arguing all the time," she replied simply. I should have expected a response like this from. I felt my smile fade away.

"Geez Garnet! Why do you have to drain the fun away like that?" I asked while rolling my eyes.

"I realize that you don't like my speeches," she hung on the last word like she was going to continue, but then stopped. She put her hand to her chin in thought. After about a minute or two of Garnet being Garnet, she finally continued her sentence. "So I won't give you one of them. I will give you a new one."

I groaned.

"Just hear me out," she insisted before I had the chance of saying anything. "But first, a question. Why did you act like you were not in love with Pearl earlier?"

I blushed, "Well because I can't just go, 'hey Pearl she's right! lets go make out!'" I responded.

"That's what I would have done," Garnet replied seriously. "And now you have her thinking that you don't like her."

"Well then I will just go tell her that I lied about it!" I said assuredly, but when I heard myself say it out loud I realized how that wouldn't work. "Well crap! What do I do now? Steven is going to be moving in with us in a couple of day and I can't have him seeing us like this!"

"Then I suggest you go fix it as soon as possible." Garnet said, then smiled. "I believe in you Amethyst."

My heart warmed up from hearing her praise. I was going to talk to Pearl right then when I remembered something, "Hey, didn't you say that you were going to make a different speech or something?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Stop procrastinating and go!"

"Fine! Fine! Sheesh!" I said and walked off to the temple gate more motivated than ever.


End file.
